


For the sun will always rise

by Haikha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikha/pseuds/Haikha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how cold his words, how emotionless his actions or how stony his expression, Byakuya always woke to the sun's gentle rays over his face and the warmth from his lover's protective embrace seeping through his every pores and right to his heart."<br/>UkitakexByakuya</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sun will always rise

_No matter how cold his words, how emotionless his actions or how stony his expression, Byakuya always woke to the sun's gentle rays over his face and the warmth from his lover's protective embrace seeping through his every pores and right to his heart._

As he slowly blinked into awareness, Byakuya's mind wandered through images of the previous night, flashes of naked flesh gliding together i, a sensual dance to the rhythm of softly murmured words only they understood and the moon's pale light the only witness to the union of these two souls.

Juushirou's soft kisses on the back of his neck brought him back to reality and made him turn in his embrace and revel in the feeling of the older shinigami's powerful reiatsu washing over him as their lips met in the softest of kisses.

Juushirou, Byakuya reflected, was like the sea on a hot summer day: peaceful and gentle, alleviating others of their sorrows and pains, but (as most tended to forget) still retaining the power to unleash tempests and tsunamis able to bring entire towns to the ground.

The Kuchiki clan head relished in those precious moments, finally allowing himself to be who he **wanted** to be and not who he **had** to be.

The sixth squad's captain was far from blind (or deaf for that matter) to the fact that many shinigamis considered him a heartless bastard yet he could not bring himself to care. In a way they were right, weren't they? His heart had been in someone else 's hands for a very long time now.

He didn't care because at the end of the day, _no matter how cold his words had been, how heartless his actions had seemed, how stony his expression had been, Juushirou would always be waiting for him, emerald eyes filled with love and happiness, ready to expunge_ duty _and_ obligations _from his body with gentle caresses and kisses. But most of all because when Juushirou told him everything would be okay, he believed him._

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments and criticism are appreciated!! If no one tells me what I did wrong, I can't get better. In the same way, pointing out what I did good is motivating!!


End file.
